Island Hopping
Island Hopping is an Extinction map by RisingSun2013. It takes place across 3 islands: Wake Island, Iwo Jima, and Guadalcanal, along with on the ocean around them, plus on a battleship. Chaos Mode can only be played on Wake Island, however. Summary The map takes place in WWII, across three islands. To advance to the next island, you must destroy all hives on the previous one. Instead of a laser drill, you must destroy them manually with gunfire and explosives. You start on Wake Island, then go to Iwo Jima, and last is Guadalcanal. To get to Wake Island, you must use a boat from the battleship you start on and drive to the island. To get off Wake Island, you must get back to your boat and start to drive back to the battleship. To get to Iwo Jima, you do the same thing as Wake Island, and do the same to get off it. To get to Guadalcanal, you must take a plane from the battlehsip you're on and fly to the island. Just before you reach the island, a cutscene will show the player bailing out onto the island. Each player must take their own plane; they cannot take the same one, as they are one-seaters. Many changes have been made compared to Extinction in Call of Duty: Ghosts, such as Create-a-Soldier being replaced with Loadout Options (due to a lack of character customization), new weapons to fit the era, and more. Extra Controls There are some extra controls added to the new Extinction. Note: this list shows the controls for the PS3/PS4 version because I do not have expirience with the other consoles. *Press O While Sprinting: Slide *Hold O While Sprinting: Dive *Left Stick Inside Tanks: Move *R2 Inside Boats and Jeeps: Go forward. *L2 Inside Boats and Jeeps: Go backward. *Left Stick Inside Boats and Jeeps: Steer *Right Stick Inside Tanks, Boats and Jeeps: Look around. *Right Stick Inside Airplanes: Lean the plane to a side, steer up or steer down. *Left Stick Inside Planes: Steer (limited, right stick may need to be used too). *R2 Inside Airplanes: Keep the plane running and start it up. *L2 Inside Planes: Stall Backstory With the arrival of the Cryptids, the Allies and Axis knew they'd have to work together to stop them. The Imperial Japanese Army and the United States Marine Corps team up in this map to fight the Cryptids, but with support from the other factions, as they are also supplied with weapons from other factions. Layout The layout of each island is the same as their counterparts in Battlefield 1943. The same goes for the oceans and battleships. Battleship Before going to each new island, including Wake Island, all players start on a battleship. It is randomized each game between a Japanese and American battleship. Both use the models of the battleships from Battlefield 1943. There is nothing of interest on these except the boats, and sometimes a Search Pile or two. Items *Higgins Boats (on the sides of the ship) Wake Island This is the first island the players go to. They must get here using the Higgins Boats. They can go to any point of the island to start. The island features many different areas, including an airfield and a lot of bases. Each area contains multiple hives and some weapons. This is the only island accessable in Chaos Mode. Airfield This area has 3 hives; one in the hangar, one near the bunker with the satelite on it and one in the house. Items *Lee Enfield (randomly places in one of the guard towers) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (in the house) *M1 Carbine (in the hangar) *M4 Sherman or Type 97 Chi-Ha (near the house) *Type 95 Ha-go or Willy's MB (near the warehouse) *MAB 38 (in the warehouse) More info about the layout coming soon. Ranking Up The ranking system will be decided upon after all the loadout options and weapons have been decided upon. Money The money system works just like in Extinction in Call of Duty: Ghosts. You can still have a maximum of $6000 ($3000 with the Smaller Wallet Relic). Positive multipliers: *1.5x: Killed with a critical hit. *1.5x: Killed with melee. Negative multipliers: *0.75x: Smaller Wallet Relic *0.5x: Killed with a hit to the armor. *0.5x: Assisted kill. Vehicles You can use a few different types of vehicles to battle the Cryptids, or to get to other hives. They cost a lot of money to use (excluding the plane and Higgins Boat, which are free to use). You also use a plane for a short amount of time to get to Guadalcanal, and you get to the other islands/escape the other islands on a battleship. List of Vehicles *Willy's MB (also known as a Jeep WIlly's or simply a Jeep) *M4 Sherman *Type 97 Chi-Ha *Type 95 Ha-go (also known as a Jeep) *Higgins Boat (also known as an LCVP) Loadout Options Classes You can choose a class based on your playstyle. It changes the Extra Help you get and gives you certain abilities. *Heavy Gunner - Gives you extra starting ammo for each weapon you get. Upgrades give you even more starting ammo and more maximum reserve ammo. *Medic - Revive other players faster. Upgrades allow you to revive other players faster and regenerate health faster. *Engineer - Vehicles driven while using this class are faster. Upgrades allow you to repair faster and drive faster. *Explosives Expert - Extra damage from Lethal and Tactical equipment, plus start with 2 Mk2 Grenades. Upgrades allow you to do even more damage with equipment and use equipment faster. Pistols *M1911 *Nambu *TT-33 *S&W M10 *M1930 Mauser Melee Weapon *Ka-Bar Knife *M1918 Trench Knife *Machete Extra Help *Ammo Box (Heavy Gunner Class only) *Field Dressings (Medic Class only) *Wrench (Engineer Class only, doesn't replace the knife; is used as a seperate weapon) *Explosives Pack (Explosives Expert Class only) Equalizers *M1 Bazooka *M1A1 Flamethrower *Attack Dog *Airstrike Perks You can also choose one perk to have with you. *Sleight of Hand: Faster reload speed and weapon-cocking speed. *Reflex: Faster weapon switch speed and stance-changing speed. *Juggernaut: More health. *Stopping Power: More damage. *Double Tap: Faster fire rate. *On the Go: Reload while sprinting. *Kamikaze: Fire weapons and use equipment while sprinting or sliding. *Pack Mule: Carry a second primary weapon. *Steady Aim: Better hip-fire accuracy, less recoil and no idle sway on all weapons. *Stalker: Move faster while aiming and aim faster. *Hard Impact: Deeper bullet penetration and splash damage is added to bullet guns. *Ping: Killing a Cryptid highlights nearby ones in red for 10 seconds. *Magnified: Higher zoom when aiming down the sight or scope. *Warrior: More melee damage. *Scavenger: Receive varying amounts of ammo or points from bronze, silver, and gold bags dropped by Cryptids. *Gambler: Spawn with a random perk, but get the point bonus for not selecting a perk. There is no Relic for not selecting a perk, however, you get extra points for not equipping one or equipping the Gambler perk. Relics These are the opposite of cheats: they make the game harder. *Pistols Only: You can only use your pistol, equipment and certain items you pick up, as well as certain Loadout Options. *Smaller Wallet: $3000 can be carried instead of $6000. *Less Abilities: You can't sprint, dive or slide. *Weak: Take more damage from enemies. *Skilled in Nothing: You can't use classes or their abilities. *Less Ammo: Lower reserve ammo capacity. *Lower Damage: Lower damage done to Cryptids and Hives. Cancelled out by Stopping Power. Schematics Schematics will be available and work like they do in other Extinction maps. *NX-1 Disruptor *Venom Grenades *Mobile Turret Weapons Note: these are the weapons that can be found around the map. Extinction Mode Light/Heavy Machine Guns *MG 42 *M1919A4 Browning *M1918 B.A.R. *Bren Mk2 *Type 11 LMG *DP-28 *Type 92 HMG (Mounted Turret) Rifles Semi-Auto *M1 Garand *SVT-40 *M1 Carbine *Type 4 Rifle *Geweher 41 Full-Auto *MP43 *AK-12 (Easter Egg) *APS Underwater Rifle (Easter Egg) Bolt-Action *M1903 Springfield *Arisaka *Lee Enfield *MAS-36 *Karabiner 98 Kurz *Mosin-Naut Anti-Tank Rifles *PTRS-41 Sub Machine Guns *MP40 *M1A1 Thompson *PPSh-41 *Type 100 *MAB 38 Shotguns *M1912 Trench Gun *Browning Auto-5 *Double-Barreled Shotgun Pistols *Golden Desert Eagle (Easter Egg, replaces your pistol) Special *NX-1 Disruptor (can be found on a mini-island in the ocean near Wake Island for free) Chaos Mode *MG 42 *M1919A4 Browning *DP-28 *M1918 B.A.R. *Bren Mk2 *Type 4 Rifle *M1 Carbine *MP43 *Lee Enfield *MAS-36 *PTRS-41 *MAB 38 *PPSh-41 *M1912 Trench Gun *Browning Auto-5 *Double-Barreled Shotgun Search Piles Search Piles return from Exinction, working the same as they usually do. Here are the available items: Tactical Equipment *M16 Smoke Grenade *Flare *Hypno Knife Lethal Equipment *Molotov *Mk2 Grenade *RGD-33 *Sticky Bomb *Satchel Charges *Bouncing Betty *Morter Round *Palm Grenade Other *Ammo Clip Mods (Attachments) *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Launcher *Extended Magazines *Slugs *ARK Game Modes *Mission Mode: Same as normal Extinction. *Chaos Mode: Same as the original Chaos Mode in Extinction. Takes place on Wake Island only. Easter Eggs *The map has 3 Easter Egg songs: Another Brick in the Wall Parts 1, 2 and 3. Find 3 Extinction eggs on each island to activate them. They play in order, so Wake Island has part 1, Iwo Jima has part 2 and Guadalcanal has part 3. *You can find a modern weapon as an Easter Egg on or near each island, and they're free: the APS Underwater Rifle (can only be used correctly in water; it is very inaccurate on land), the AK-12, and the Golden Desert Eagle (replaces your pistol). The first two can be found on a small "island" in the ocean near the respective islands. You must swim to the island, then hold the use button while aiming at the tree. The Gold Desert Eagle can be gotten from a tree in the forest on Guadalcanal instead. The tree will be shaken by the player and the weapon will fall from it. Only one player can obtain each weapon, and they can only be obtained once. Their ammo can still be refilled, however. *There is a dead U.S. Army soldier on the beach of Wake Island that looks just like Alvin Bloomfield from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Another Brick in the Wall Part 1: Another Brick in the Wall Part 2: Another Brick in the Wall Part 3: Difficulty Difficulty determines how hard the match is, even taking away certain HUD features. *Greenhorn: Piece of cake. Leaderboards not included. *Normal: Try your best. Leaderboards included. *Veteran: Good luck with that. Leaderboards included. Trophies Bronze *Welcome to Iwo Jima!: Make it to Iwo Jima. *Greetings From Guadalcanal!: Make it to Guadalcanal. *Greenhorn: Complete the mission on Greenhorn difficulty. Secret *Blast From the Future: Find all 3 modern weapons. *No More Bricks in the Wall: Activate all 3 musical Easter Eggs in one game. Silver *Normal Person: Complete the mission on Normal difficulty. *Hit the Road, Jack: Complete the mission without using any vehicles (excluding planes and boats). Gold *Vet: Complete the mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia/Notes *This is the first Extinction map on the wiki, but not the first mention of Extinction on the wiki, as there is a game with Extinction in it. *The map was originally going to be a Zombies map. **The map was also originally going to only include American and Japanese weapons, but for the backstory it uses weapons from many factions. *Another Brick in the Wall Part 3 is 1:15 long, an unintended reference to Element 115 (sometimes it shows it's 1:16). *The map icon only shows Wake Island, despite the map also taking place on Iwo Jima and Guadalcanal. Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Extinction Category:Projects